Hollow Inside
by kottanbellsan
Summary: Inoue, who did this to you?" He stared horrified at the bruises and scratches on her neck. They looked oddly familiar.. but somehow, he couldn't remember where he'd seen them. Ichi x Hime.


**Hollow Inside **

**Author: kottanbellsan  
Series: Bleach, by Tite Kubo  
Disclaimer: she doesn't own nothing. (:  
Pairing: Ichihime!  
Rating: T  
Synopsis: "Inoue, who did this to you?" He stared horrified at the bruises and scratches on her neck. They looked oddly familiar.. but somehow, he couldn't remember where he'd seen them. Ichi x Hime.**

xxx

_His eyes.. they were gold and black._

_Not the usual shade of brown, though they had been, just a minute ago._

_Not._

_She took an instinctive step backwards as he advanced towards her with an uncharacteristically sadistic grin. It looked almost.. predatory? It was strange, she had just turned her back on him and then.. Orihime felt her voice get caught in her throat as she made an attempt to speak._

_"Kurosaki- kun?" she breathed shakily. The words had left her lips more silently than she had meant them to have. She wasn't scared of Kurosaki-kun. She loved him. She went to Hueco Mundo for him, she had always wanted to protect him to the best of her abilities. So why was she acting like this?_

_A laughter sent chills down her spine and she shuddered involuntarily._

_"Hey, hime.."_

_Her back hit the wall. That's it. She was trapped._

_"Looking for Kurosaki-kun? Sorry to disappoint 'ya, but he ain't here."_

___He bent down, leaning close to her, his hot breath mockingly blowing a kiss on her neck. She struggled. Or she tried. _He laughed again, then she felt a sharp pain on her neck. Did he- bite her?

_"Stop.. don't do this.."_

_Suddenly all went black._

xxx

"Hang on, Orihime- _what did you just say happened to your house_?!"

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan, there's no need to worry!" The auburn-haired girl smiled cheerfully at her raven-haired friend. "It just burned down."

"Burned.." Tatsuki muttered, clapping a hand over her head and narrowing her eyes. "And how the hell did that happen?"

"What burned down?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Ohayo!" Orihime beamed, waving her hands dismissively at Tatsuki's statement.

"What burned down?" The orange-haired teen insisted, turning to Tatsuki.

"Orihime burned down her house," she sighed. "Don't ask me how she did that."

Ichigo scowled.

"Hehe," Orihime laughed nervously. "I guess I'll just stay at my relative's house-"

"-which is approximately a hundred kilometres away and takes you how long to get to school," Tatsuki deadpanned irritably. "C'mon, you're staying with me."

"IIICHIGOOOO!!!"

"Shut up, Keigo."

"YOU can ask Orihime-san to stay with you!" the brown-haired teen chirped.

"That's not it," Ichigo said loudly, feeling his face grow hot at that suggestion. _Shit_, he though exasperatedly as Orihime flushed beside him.

"I don't really want to impose on anyone," Orihime said apologetically. "I mean-"

"Alright, Orihime can stay with Ichigo."

Everyone turned to stare at Tatsuki.

"Ehh, Tatsuki-chan?! I don't want to trouble Kurosaki-kun either, and besides-"

"It's fine. Ichigo, as her best friend, I trust you to take good care of Orihime till her house rebuilds?"

Ichigo swore he wanted to beat the crap out of Tatsuki. Deciding things for him like that when he hadn't even said a friggin' word? _But I can't reject Tatsuki's offer_, the orange-haired teen thought desperately to himself, an odd sense of guilt panging his heart. _I can't hurt Inoue anymore. I've failed to protect her more than once, and besides, I haven't even apologized to her properly. It's about time I worked off my debt.  
_  
Maybe he could use this chance-? There was nothing else to it.

"Yeah, Inoue can stay with me."

xxx

The bell rang. End of class. Chairs scraped as people stood up, and the class was filled with excited, noisy chatters.

But Orihime was caught up in a world of her own. After Tatsuki's and Kurosaki-kun's decisions, she had been feeling extremely queasy throughout the whole day. It was like she drank she buckets of ice water, or something. Or like there were aliens inside of her. Something felt extremely wrong and embarassing, and she wondered how she could survive staying in Kurosaki-kun's house without blushing within three metres of him.

_"Ano, Tatsuki-chan-"_

_"Orihime, you like that dumbass, don't you?" Her best friend smiled. "Go for it, he's just a fool not to have realised his feelings. This is a rare chance!"_

The auburn-haired girl sighed. She really did love the substitute shinigami, but still it was highly embarrasing to stay with him.

"Inoue."

And she didn't know how she could thank Kurosaki-kun for looking after her all the time. How could she repay him? Maybe.. she could work at his house! Help with the housework and dinner! Or pay a rental fee?

"INOUE."

Even housework and rental fees were not enough. She just owed him too much. She was completely indebted. This was so terrible, she couldn't even fend for herself even at age s-

"INOUE!"

Orihime bolted upwards in shock, toppling her table and her books, only to see Ichigo standing right beside her.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!" she mumbled embarassedly. "Gomen! I was t-thinking of what I should cook for lunch today! Like what was in my fridge!"

"Uh, Inoue, your house kinda burned down, remember?" Ichigo said, amused at the flustered girl before him who was rambling away, his scowl disappearing. Orihime only nodded absently as she bent down to pick up her stuff. _It's kinda cute when she's flustered..  
_  
Ichigo mentally kicked himself.

"Okay, I'm done! Sorry for the long wait, Kurosaki-kun!"

"-Yeah, don't worry about it. Let's go."

Orihime nodded silently as they walked out of the classroom and out of the school gates. She had never walked home with Kurosaki-kun before.. it felt strangely nice, the two of them walking together on the silent streets, as the setting sun high above them basked the earth in it's warm orange glow.

_"If I were the rain, that binds together the earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle, would I be able to bind two hearts together?"_

Orihime inhaled softly and closed her eyes. It felt so peaceful. Those times, those ancient times.. since way back, she had loved this boy walking right next to her. That tough but kind face, that gentleness behind that cold exterior, she loved it all. She wanted to reach out to him, to tell him how she felt, but somehow, she found herself having only watched him from afar all the time, and she was too embarassed to tell him of her feelings. She didn't want to get hurt. She didn't want more people to leave her. So many others had abandoned her, left her to face this world alone. It was already a blessing to have him around as his nakama, and she should treasure it.. right?

_Kurosaki-kun, you'll never know how much I really love-_

"Owie!"

She kicked something hard, and found herself tripping, losing her balance and stumbling onto- no, _into_, the arms of someone.

"K- Kurosaki-kun.." her words trailed off as she stared up, surprised, at the concerned face above her.

"You- okay?" Ichigo muttered, setting her on her feet quickly as he felt his face start to grow hot from Orihime being in his arms.

"Y- Yeah! Arigato, Kurosaki-kun, I'd have fallen and had a concussion, and maybe the little blue men would come stretcher me to the hospital," Orihime gushed happily. The orange-haired shinigami's expression softened.

"It's nothing. Be more careful the next time, though."

"Urhm!"

The pair lasped into silence again. Then-

"Uh, Inoue?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you manage to burn down your house?"

Orihime frowned. She did remember going to sleep last night, turning off the lights then snuggling into the blankets. She thought she had checked that the gas stove and other dangerous appliances were off, too. That's strange.

"I can't remember," she said honestly. "All I knew was that when I woke up, I was already outside of my house lying on a stretcher and the firemen were putting out the fire! It's wierd, though."

"Hmm."

"Yup, but at least my schoolbag and some clothes were saved," Orihime laughed. "That's probably 'bout all I needed!"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed thoughtfully as they rounded the corner and his house came into view.

xxx

"WELCOME HOME, ICHIIII-"

A pause. Then, a crushing hug.

"Orihime-chan!! What brings you here!!??"

The brunette scratched her head nervously. "Eh, you see, Kurosaki-san, my house burned down yesterday and Kurosaki-kun has very kindly offered to let me stay here at his place till my house is rebuilt! So sorry to impose on you, I don't mind with helping any housework or anything, I really don't want to-"

Isshin patted the girl's head affectionately, receiving a scowl from Ichigo.

"It's alright, Hime-chan, Daddy and his two little princesses are more than happy to have you here!" The doctor said enthusiastically, grinning at Ichigo. "Right, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan?"

"D- daddy?" Orihime repeated, puzzled. At that moment, Ichigo's two younger sisters came stumbling out.

"Orihime-nee, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu shouted excitedly as she ran and gave the both of them a hug. "Orihime-nee, do you want to help with dinner? It'll be really fun!"

"Okay!" Orihime chirped. Yuzu beamed and took Orihime by the hand as they dashed into the kitchen.

"We're making udon and honey tempura.."

Ichigo stared dumbfoundedly at his sister and Inoue, who surprisingly hit off so well immediately. He didn't get to stare for long, though.

"Masaki! You'll be so proud today! Our _son_ has brought home his beautiful _girlfriend_-"

The orange-haired teen let out a frustrated growl and stormed up the stairs.

xxx

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo was about to turn the doorknob of his room when he spun around to see his raven-haired sister running up to him.

"Yo, Karin. Wassup?"

"Yesterday.."

"Huh?" The orange-haired shinigami found himself staring stupidly at his sister. An unreadable expression of a cross between worry and hurt crossed her features.

_Did something happen?_

"Yesterday night- Ichi-nii, where did you go?"

Ichigo stared and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "Huh? I was sleeping, I guess."

"Y- you weren't."

"What do you mean, 'you weren't'?"

"Yesterday night, I felt your reiatsu disappear," Karin's frown deepened. "It was just- suddenly, I couldn't feel your presence in the house anymore. And at about midnight, too. You just disappeared."

_What?_

"Wait a minute, Karin-"

"I was really worried, Ichi-nii," Karin said quickly, looking at the ground. "So I went to your room to check, but you weren't there."

_I wasn't in my room?_

"Then you came back about two hours later, and you were sleeping like you had been on your bed all the time-"

_But I was on my bed all the time.._

"Karin, look, are you absolutely sure about this?"

_..or was I? _"I- I guess I just wanted to let you know that I was really scared that I would lose you, like Mum. Don't just disappear like that, Ichi-nii. At least tell me where're you going! Don't hide everything from us. I care about you, too."

"Matte, Karin-"

Ichigo watched wordlessly as his sister turned away from him and disappeared into her room.

_What on earth is happening?_

_I really can't remember._

xxx

"Itadakimasu!" Orihime exclaimed happily as everyone tucked in to dinner. She noticed that Ichigo was looking rather troubled about something.

"So, where's Hime-nee gonna sleep?" Yuzu said in between mouthfuls.

"Of course she's going ta sleep with Ichigo! Right, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime choked on her egg roll and blushed furiously. Ichigo, who was deep in thought, had no reaction.

"Right! Since it's consent between both parties, let's just do that!" Isshin said gleefully.

The rest of dinner passed with Orihime's face tinged a cherry pink colour.

xxx

"Yup, I'm fine, Tatsuki-chan, don't worry!" Orihime smiled brightly as she talked over her cell. "Kurosaki-kun and his family have been very kind! Yup.. yup! 'Kay, seeya at school tomorrow then! Night, Tatsuki-chan!"

Ichigo watched in awe as Orihime finally put down her cell phone.

"Wow, you and Tatsuki can sure talk."

"Hehe, that's normal for us I guess!" the auburn-haired girl beamed.

"Anyways, there you go. You can sleep on my bed," Ichigo said, thrusting Orihime a set of blankets and pillows. "I'll just sleep on the floor-"

"Ehh? No way! I'll sleep on the floor, Kurosaki-kun! Besides, I'm used to sleeping on my futon already, I actually like sleeping on the floor very much, and it's really comfy! Don't worr-"

"Guests sleep on the bed," Ichigo said firmly and yawned. "C'mon, get onto my bed already."

"B- But I can't let you sleep on the floor! After all, Kurosaki-kun, this is your bed and-"

_"How about you both sleep on the bed?"_

Ichigo and Orihime spun around at the voice, their faces colouring.

"DAD!" Ichigo sent a pillow flying at the door.

"But it does resolve things!" Isshin whined before stalking away.

Silence filled the room as the both teens considered the suggestion.

"It actually works," Orihime mumbled as she flushed even darker. Ichigo had to agree.

"Alright then, we'll just put a- uh- bolster- in between us."

xxx

_I'm actually sleeping beside Kurosaki-kun,_ Orihime smiled dreamily as she stared up at the dark ceiling. It had already been about half an hour since they both laid down on the bed, but Orihime simply couldn't get the better of her nerves that were making her skin tingle in excitement. It was like she was melting right beside him.

_I wonder if he's asleep, _the auburn-haired girl thought and then stole a quick glance at the boy next to her. His chest was rising up and down slowly, his breathing steady and calming. _It's so peaceful..  
_  
xxx

He was panting. Sweat beaded down his forehead and splattered onto the floor like raindrops. It was raining- again.

It was raining in his inner world.

_"Kiiing,"_ his hollow called mockingly. Laughing at him. Since when- since when had he become so weak?

_I can't even cut him.  
_  
"Look at yourself, King," his hollow mocked, swinging his blade at him again. "How can you rule me?"

_"How can you protect the princess?"_"Wha-" Ichigo growled, his frown deepening. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"What am I talking about?" His hollow laughed. The shinigami had an ominous feeling creeping over him.

"I'm talking about _this_, King."

And then he saw it. A flash of white and silver, then-

Him. His own body crushed against Inoue's, running his hands all over her and devouring her like an animal. Tears, her tears, dampened his shirt as she begged for him to get away, to stop. But he didn't listen, only kept on biting her, scratching her, whispering dirty things into her ear. She cried even more and pushed hard against his chest, but he only gave her a tight slap across the face. Her knees gave in under her and she collasped onto the floor, gasping for air. He laughed and ripped off her shirt, leaving her bare for the world to see.

Then it was his tears that started falling. He couldn't understand. Why him? Why was he doing this? Why was he hurting the girl he loved so much? Angry tears dusted his eyes as he continued damaging her. Stop. Why couldn't he stop? What the hell was he doing?

_S- Stop.. it..._  
He couldn't breathe anymore. He doubled over her shaking body, his face contorting in pain.

It's never gonna stop.

No, I can't-

_Stop hurting Inoue.._

His vision was turning white.

_I- Inoue-_

He couldn't think. His head felt so heavy. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Shiro's laughter.

_Gomenasai.  
_  
xxx

"K- Kurosaki-kun?" she sat up and looked at Ichigo worriedly. His expression looked almost pained, and his breathing seemed to be getting more rapid.

_Is he sick?_

Orihime watched anxiously as his face seemed to pale and his body gave an awkward jerk.

_Maybe I really should run and get Kurosaki-san to take a look at him!_

Hastily, the auburn-haired girl flung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped into the sandals at the side. If Kurosaki-kun were sick, then she'd better be quick.

"Hime.."

_Huh?_

She spun around to face Ichigo, whose breathing appeared to have steadied and seemed to have returned to normal considerably. A hand- _his hand_- grasped hers tightly and she began to felt a hot blush spread over her cheeks.

"Kuro-"

"_Orihime_," Ichigo muttered and she shuddered slightly at how seductively her name was rolling off his tongue. What was happening to her? She shouldn't be feeling like this. Why-

She gasped. And for one moment, she stopped breathing.

A hand shoved her down roughly onto the bed with the pillows, and the next moment he was on top of her, and Orihime was staring into his eyes.

_His eyes.. they were gold and black._She shuddered at that sudden flashback. This- this domination was so familiar, and yet, she couldn't quite remember when this happened before-

"Hello, my princess.."

She looked up and him and tried.

"K- Kurosaki-kun?" Her mild voice seemed to dissipate instantly into thin air as the words left her lips. Laughing at her foolishness.

_Her back hit the wall. That's it. She was trapped._"Kurosaki-kun.." her protest ended in a whisper as he placed a hand on her face and circled his thumb on her cheek, eyeing her. What on earth was happening? She watched nervously as a smirk spread slowly across his face. Laughing quietly, he tucked a strand of her orange hair behind her ear mock-affectionately.

"Looking for Kurosaki-kun? Sorry to disappoint 'ya, but he ain't here."

"You're quite the beautiful one, ain't ya?"

"-_Hime.._"

He leaned in, and the next moment, his lips were slammed against hers, devouring and tasting every inch of her.

Orihime resisted the urge to scream.

xxx

**A/n: Chapter 1-- end! I hope it's not too confusing X) Basically: Shirosaki is pretty upset with Ichi being the king of the body and is trying to take over. And, having realised that Orihime was one of Ichigo's biggest weaknesses, Shiro tries to use Hime to destroy Ichigo, cos he figures that once Ichi finds out that he had hurt Hime, he would prob. go into a state of emotional low and that's when he can completely take over his weakest mind.**

Doubt clearers: so Ichigo taken over by Shiro=the one who set fire to Hime's house that night. The first part in italics is a premonition-thingy that Hime had in her sleep on the night Shiro was actually in her house, given how Hime is very spiritually connected to Ichi and can easily feel his presence when he's around her. So Shiro had set fire to Hime's house so that Hime could get closer to Ichi and Ichi (Shiro) could hurt her.

Doubt clearers 2: why could Karin feel Ichigo's reiatsu disappear (when he was taken over by Shiro) and no one else felt it? well, actually, Shiro had done a pretty good job of masking his and Ichigo's reiatsu to be relatively the same, so if you were sleeping and less alert you wouldn't really notice. and Karin was up that night, so that explains.

Did I just make you guys more confused! R & R puhleaze! (:


End file.
